world_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
World Federation Council: Techman760
Information World Federation Council is a place where council members have meetings, etc. Nothing special about it. Description Only council members may enter. Wikipedia Information A council is a group of people who come together to consult, deliberate, or make decisions. A council may function as alegislature, especially at a town, city or county level, but most legislative bodies at the state or national level are not considered councils. At such levels, there may be no separate executive branch, and the council may effectively represent the entire government. A board of directors might also be denoted as a council. A committee might also be denoted as a council, though a committee is generally a subordinate body composed of members of a larger body, while a council may not be. Because many schools have a student council, the council is the form of governance with which many people are likely to have their first experience as electors or participants. A member of a council may be referred to as a councillor, or by the gender-specific titles of councilman and'councilwoman'. Notable examples of types of councils encountered in politics include: *Borough council, a form of local government *Catholic Ecumenical Councils, ecclesiastical gatherings for ordering the Catholic Church *City council, a form of local government *Community council, the most local official representative body in Scotland and in Wales *Council of Europe, a political, intergovernmental organization with 47 member countries *Council of the European Union, the upper house of the European Union *Council of State, an organ of government in many states *County council, a council that governs a county in the British Isles *District council, a unit of government in various jurisdictions *Ecumenical Councils, pan-Christian discussion bodies *European Council, the body of heads of states or of governments of the European Union *Labour council, an association of labour unions or union branches in a given area *Municipal council, a form of local government *National Security Council, an executive-branch governmental body responsible for coordinating policy on national security issues *Parish councils in England, a form of local government in part of the United Kingdom *Privy council, a body that advises the head of state of a country *Provincial council, a governing body for a province *Regional council, a local-government body in various countries *Shire Council, an entity of local government in Australia *Town council, a democratically elected form of government for small municipalities or parishes *UK Research Councils, government agencies responsible for an area of research in the United Kingdom *United Nations Security Council, a decision-making body at the United Nations *Vatican Council, a high-level policy-council of the Roman Catholic Church *Village council (Palestinian Authority), a local-government body in Palestine *Workers' council, a council composed of working-class or proletarian members * Types of councils encountered in other spheres include: **Arts council, a government or private, non-profit organization dedicated to promoting the arts **Bar council, a professional body that regulates the profession of barristers together with the Inns of Court **Buddhist councils, important historical events in the history of Buddhism **Council (Boy Scouts), a non-profit private corporation within Boy Scouts of America **Ecumenical council, a meeting of the bishops of the whole church convened to discuss and settle matters of Church doctrine and practice **Student council, a student organization present in many elementary schools, middle schools, high schools, colleges and universities **Synod in a Christian church **University Council running a university **Works council, a body representing the workers of a plant, factory, etc., elected to negotiate with the management about working conditions, wages, etc. **Youth council, an example of youth voice engaged in youth-led decision-making